AMOR PROHIBIDO
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: 100% YAOI CONTENIDO ADULTO INSESTO


**SAINT SEIYA**

" **AMOR PROHIBIDO"**

 **SINOPSIS**

Su Amor era prohibido pero aun asi no podian evitar el echo de que sus corazones se unieran en un simple y puro sentimiento, tal vez los dioses los maldecirian, tal vez Athena entenderia ese amor, tal vez era imposible negarlo… Sin dudas ambos se entregaran al mas puro amor aunque este sea prohibido

Les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores: Masami Kurumada

Para: Kucabara

Antes que nada, perdon por la tardanza, pero la verdad ya han visto que he estado sacando todo lo que me van pidiendo, espero te guste tu historia

Con cariño: Yona Sakura

 **CAPITULO UNICO**

 **ENTREGA PROHIBIDA Y AMOR SINCERO**

Desde pequeños Saga y Kanon habian formado un amor puro, siendo gemelos todos comprendian que ambos niños se amaran, pues su amor solo era fraternal, con el paso del tiempo y de los años aquel amor aumento dia a dia y con ello este amor marcaria sus vidas para siempre

Kanon al igual que Saga eran los encargados de resguardar la casa de geminis, en aquel entonces aquella armadura al igual que los gemelos tenia a su gemela, esta casa era considerada la mas peligrosa pues no solo era el echo de que era custodiada por los caballeros mas poderos de athena sino que al ser gemelos, tenian una conexión que nadie mas tenia por lo cual enfrentar a ambos era una muerte segura… ataques sincronizados, cuando uno atacaba el otro defendia y vicebersa… no necesitan hablar, siempre sabian lo que pensaba el uno del otro

Shion el patriarca habia notado la mirada que Kanon le brindaba a Saga, esta estaba llena de pasion, de amor, de melancolia, al mismo tiempo podia sentir una inestabilidad dentro del cosmo de Kanon… para muchos el apego de ambos hermanos era normal, mas sin embargo ara el Patriarca era diferente

Kanon: Patriarca en que puedo servirle

Patriarca: Kanon eres un gran caballero, fuerte y leal, sin embargo he sentido una insestabilidad en tu cosmo ¿ha pasado algo?

Kanon: no gran patriarca, debe ser a causa del nuevo entrenamiento que estoy llevando

Patriarca: Kanon… el amor es uno de los sentimientos mas puros que habita dentro de nuestros corazones, sin embargo cuando este va dirigido a lo prohibido dentro de nosotros se forma la duda, los celos, la incertidumbre entre otros sentimientos negativos

Kanon: no entiendo a lo que se refiere gran patriarca

Patriarca: Kanon… olvida ese sentimiento de amor que tienes hacia Saga, es tu hermano y lo que sientes esta prohibido

Kanon: esta equivocado gran patriarca, mi amor es fraternal

Patriarca: Kanon… estaras en la casa de geminis solo por un tiempo, Saga sera enviado a entrenar a los nuevos estudiantes para caballeros, puedes retirarte

Kanon no estaba conforme con la decisión del gran patriarca iban a separarlo de Saga por un tiempo y eso no le gustaba… Saga estaba por entrar a la Casa de Pisis cuando noto a su hermano Saga platicando con Afrodita, cosa que le disgusto pues aquel caballero siempre se hacercaba demasiado a su hermano

Kanon: Hermano ¿qué haces aquí? El Patriarca te esta esperando

Saga: enseguida voy hermano, ¿para que te queria el gran patriarca?

Kanon: nada importante, ahora ve con el, y deja a Afrodita, de seguro tiene cosas que hacer

Saga: tienes razon

Saga se despidio de Afrodita pasando a un lado de Kanon poniendo su mano en sus cabellos, dandole una suave caricia junto con una sonrisa, Kanon paso de lado a Afridita dandole una mirada cargada de odio… Saga ingreso a la camara del patriarca en donde se le aviso que debia partir para entrenar a los nuevos… Saga obedecio y partio de inmediato, junto con el fueron Camus y Shura… Kanon estaba mas que molesto sabia que amar y desear a su hermano estaba prohibido, pero esos sentimientos no desaparecian

Dos meses habian pasado y Kanon no pudo soportar mas tiempo sin su hermano, desobedeciendo las palabras del Patriarca salio y despues de unos dias llego al lugar donde estaba Saga..

Saga: ¿qué haces aquí? Deberias estar en la casa de Geminis Kanon

Kanon: lo siento Saga… yo…

Saga: ¿qué hare contigo Kanon? Siempre haces lo mismo, desde que eramos pequeños no has podido soportar estar muy lejos de mi por tanto tiempo

Kanon: no puedo evitarlo hermano

Saga: lo se… ven enviare a un mensajero disculpandome con el Gran Patriarca, pero el castigo que te sea impuesto deberas cumplirlo Kanon

Kanon: estabien hermano

Camus: ¿Kanon? Otra vez te has escapado para venir a ver a Saga, tendras problemas con el Gran Patriarca y tambien meteras en problemas a Saga

Saga: si lo ha vuelto a hacer… sabes a quien puedo enviar al santuario

Camus: tengo a un caballero de bronce que ira a dejar el informe, puedes enviar con el la carta

Shura: oh… ¿Kanon? Jajaja… veo que no soporto mas… que hermano tan mas problemático tienes Sagas

Saga: ni que lo digas… vamos Kanon… de seguro no has comido

Kanon y Saga salieron del lugar y se dirijieron a la cabaña que Saga estaba ocupando, Kanon ceno al lado de su hermano y posteriormente entrego la carta que debia llevar al santuario

Kanon estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sabia que estar ah era un error, pero amaba a su hermano, siempre la habia amado… pero sabia que su amor jamas seria correspondido… sin darse cuenta Saga ya esta atrás de el y le habia abrazado colocando su cabeza a un lado de se mejilla… Saga sabia que su gemelo no estaba bien, lo intuia

Saga: ¿qué te pasa?

Kanon: nada… te cause problemas

Saga: claro que no… me gusta estar a tu lado Kanon

Kanon: a mi tambien… te quiero hermano

Saga: y yo a ti Kanon… ahora dime que te pasa… soy tu gemelo y tenemos una conexión especial asi que dime la verdad Kanon

Kanon: si lo hago las cosas entre nosotros cambiaran y no quiero eso

Saga: lo se tonto… lo mismo que sientes es lo mismo que siento desde que eramos pequeños Kanon

Kanon: ¿qué dices?

Kanon se giro sorprendido al escuchar las plabras de su hermano y lo que paso jamas se lo espero… Saga lo estaba besando con pasion… una pasion que el mismo sentia… Saga se separo del beso y lo guio hasta recamara, cerrando la puerta tras de si ambos cayeron a la cama

Saga: no reprimas mas lo que sientes Kanon… no dudes mas

Kanon: Saga…

Kanon: tus sentimientos son correspondidos Kanon… talvez con esto nos ganemos la ira de los dioses, pero no podemos evitar sentir este amor… Que nuestra Diosa Athena nos perdone y sepa entender estos sentimientos

Tras decir aquellas palabras Saga comenzo a besas a Kanon, poco a poco su manos viajaron por debajo de su camiseta… esta fue retirada… estorbaba… toda aquella ropa estorbaba…

Kanon podia sentir aquellas manos que tanto anhelo tocar cada parte de su cuerpo con devosion, Saga besaba, lamia, succionaba y marcaba cada parte, los gemidos de Kanon no se hicieron esperar…. Sin que Kanon lo esperara Saga lo jalo… Kanon estaba recostado en la cama y el estaba arriba de el, pero Kanon lo habia puesto de tal forma que ambos podian ver el miembro del otro…

Saga: hazlo Kanon… te quiero sentir

Kanon obedecio la peticion de su hermano y ambos al mismo tiempo introcujeron el mienbro del otro en su cabidad… Kanon podia sentir como Saga envolvia su miembro con su lengua, como lo succionaba… el tambien le daria placer a su hermano asi que procedio a hacer lo mismo… Kanon introdujo aquel miembro inchado y gruego a su boca, sintiendo el sabor salado pero delicioso a su parecer… ambos podian sentir el extasis… Saga comenzo a introducir un dedo al al estrada de Kanon, este gimio por el dolor…

Saga: solo dolera un momento…

Kanon trato de seguir con la felacion, el sentir como el dedo de Saga se adentraba era indescriptible y eso unido a la felacion lo exitaba de sobre manera… un dedo mas fue introducido… otro mas… Saga daba pequeñas embestidas con sus dedos y uno de ellos toco lo que tanto buscaba y un gran gemido salio de la boca de Kanon y al mismo tiempo este termino en la boca de Saga

Saga trago toda la escencia y se levanto dejando en cuatro a Kanon… Saga comenzo a bombear un poco su miembro y al ver el liquido preseminal lo unto bien en su mienbro y de una sola embestida se adentro en Kanon, este dio un grito de dolor…. Dolia… dolia mucho

Kanon: duele… Saga

Saga: solo espera un poco y pronto sentiras un gran placer Kanon

Y justo como lo habia dicho Saga comenzo a embestirlo de forma fuerte y agil, dando en aquel lugar donde anteriormente lo habia hecho sentir ese orgasmo… las embestidas eran certeras y los gemidos no se hacian esperar, el choque de la carne producia sonidos lascibos y exitantes

Saga habia cambiado la posicion y ahora estaba sentado en la cama sosteniendo con fuerza a Kanon, este subia y bajaba

Saga: eres estrecho hermano… se siente delicioso

Kanon: si.. sigue Saga… aaaah.. mas… mas rapido

Saga: eres insaciable… eso me gusta

Kanon: mas profundo… mas fuerte… Saga aaaaaah

Saga embistio con mas fuerza… Kanon pudo sentir aquel cosquilleo en su vientre y de un momento a otro se habia corrido… Saga pudo sentir aquella contraccion y con unas embestidas mas el tambien se corrio de la fisma forma dentro de Kanon

Ambos se encontraban en la cama, Kanon recostado sobre el pecho de su hermano, ambos ya respiraban con normalidad

Kanon: podemos irnos muy lejos

Saga: nos tacharian como traidores y nos buscarian hasta encontrarnos y darnos muerte

Kanon: no quiero separarme de ti

Saga: debes soportarlo… estaremos juntos… no voy a dejarte

El tiempo habia pasado, los años habian pasado… y un dia por fin Athena habia renacido… todos en el santuario estaban lenos de dicha… sin embargo para Kanon significaba que pronto tanto Saga como el serian separados y no soportando mas hizo lo que menos se imagino

Kanon comenzo a comportarse de forma distinta todos incluso Saga lo habian notado… Shion lo supo… el momento en el que ambos sucumbieon a la tentacion, habian marcado su destino, un destino llenos de dolor, separacion y al final la muerte

Saga encerro a Kanon en Cabo Sunion por haber querido levantarse encontra del Santuario y Saga con el tiempo sucumbio a la tentacion del poder… en la Batalla de las 12 casa Saga de Geminis perdio la vida… y ahora Saga se vengaria.. despertando a Poseidon… asi lo hizo pero no murio… Athena le perdono… una nueva batalla innimaginable… Hades habia despertado y con ello Saga ahora era un Caballero de Hades que iba por la cabeza de Athena y ahora el Kanon de Geminis haria lo correcto… ambos hermanos pudieron verse al momento de que Athena se quito la vida para luchar contra Hades… pero antes pudieron despedirse pues sabian que la muerte era quien los separaria ahora

Saga: ahora eres el Caballero Dorado de Geminis

Kanon: ambos tomamos caminos equivocados pero al final nuevamente hemos podido reunirnos hermano

Saga: sin embargo ahora nuevamente tendremos que decirnos adios

Kanon: Adios mi amado hermano… te prometo que venceremos a Hades asi me cuerte la vida

Saga: lo se… mi amado Kanon… venceremos a Hades

Con un beso lleno de anhelo y amor, ambos se despidieron… Kanon, Shura y Camus se fueron con Pandora… pues tenian que hacer algo antes de partir…

Dokho: es tiempo de partir

Kanon: si…

Ambos comenzaron su camino…. Aquel que los llevaria a la muerte y donde talvez ambos Caballeros Dorados de Geminis podrian volver a reunirse una vez mas


End file.
